Teen Titan's Christmas Stories
by vballqueen1792
Summary: This is a series of oneshots, songsfics, drabbles of how the Titans celebrate Christmas. Pairings include Rob.Star BB.Rae Cy.Bee Fin
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

This is a series of oneshots, songsfics, drabbles of how the Titans celebrate Christmas. Pairings include Rob.Star BB.Rae Cy.Bee

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own the Teen Titans.

I'll Be Home For Christmas

Every time she stared at that calendar flashbacks of when he left fly through her mind, she blinks back tears at the thought of him.

Forget him.

Her head tells her.

Remember he's coming back.

Her heart would defend. She tried to force the memories out of her head, but they keep coming back.

Flashback

Starfire laid on her bed in deep thought, Robin had been in his room all day long. She wondered if he had forgotten that tonight was Christmas Eve and tomorrow would be Christmas. She smiled as she could remember the first Christmas she had with the Titans, Raven even managed to smile.

"I must know what he is up to."

She rose from her bed and was out the door, down the hall to Robin's room. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. She waited and waited…..and waited. She knocked again, but a litle louder this time.

"Robin are you in there?"

She heard some shuffling and then the door slide open to reveal a rather grief stricken Robin. He rubbed the back of his neck as she smiled at him.

"Hey Star, sorry I've been…busy."

She bit her bottom lip and her brow crinkled as she gazed at him.

"Too busy for your girlfriend?"

Robin mentally slapped himself for ignoring her all day, he slapped himself even harder for not telling her something as important as what had been packing for. in I need to tell you something."

He moved to the side as he stepped in. She had only been in his room a couple of times, but she had never seen it this messy before. Clothes thrown askew, papers everywhere, and a big suitcase laid on his bed half full of clothes.

"Are you leaving the night of the Eve of Christmas?"

Robin cringed as he remembered the day, he had totally forgotten Christmas. He sighed as he sat down on the bed and took both of her hands in his.

"Star I have to leave."

Worry and puzzlement crept up into her eyes, but before she could say anything he continued.

"But only for a bit, I'll be back soon. I promise."

She looked at him curiously he eyes searching for an answer, with a sigh she looked away.

"Where are you going and on a night such as this I thought you would like to spend it with friends, with me."

She said the last part more softly, Robin tilted her chin up so she was now looking at him again.

"I know it seems weird, but I have to leave, but like I said I'll come back. I'm only going to be gone a couple of weeks."

She nodded as she blinked back tears. He kissed her lips softly before leaving. Starfire sighed as she returned back to her room and laid down on her bed. Only a couple of weeks, she thought to herself, she could handle it.

End of flashback.

But those weeks turned to months and those months crept into years and before she knew it four years had passed by. It was Christmas Eve and the rest of the Titans were rushing around the tower, making cookies, hanging lights, decorating the tree. They were doing anything to make it like the old days. Star smiled slightly as she walked out into the living room, she loved how her friends would go to such lengths to bring the Christmas spirit back, but nothing would be the same without him.

"Hey Star!"

She turned around to see her friend Beast Boy holding out a plate of cookies. Over the four years Beast Boy had grown taller, but was still slightly shorter than herself, he had grown a bit more muscular and his hair turned a bit darker, but his eyes were still the same.

"Try one! I made them myself."

She smiled and took a Santa cookie from the plate and took a big bite, the more cookie gave a satisfying taste to her tongue and she gave a thumbs up to the changeling. He beamed at her as he ran over to Raven, giving one to her. Star giggled as she walked over to Cyborg, who was messing with the lights.

"Hey Cyborg, need any help?"

Cyborg only mumbled as he continued to concentrate on the wires. Cyborg had grown a bit too, but besides that he hadn't changed. She patted his back and moved on to help Raven decorate the tree.

"Hey Raven."

The Goth girl smiled at her and handed her a box of lights.

"Want to string them on the tree?"

Star nodded and began going around the tree. Raven had let her hair grown out and she had grown a couple of inches, but was still the shorted person of all the titans. Star herself had also changed. Her English had improved, she stayed the same size, her hair had grown longer almost touching her bottom, but her eyes were still the same sparkling emerald they had always been.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air, be back."

Star grabbed purple jacket and walked out the door. She thrust her hands in her jean pockets and stuck out her tongue as the small white flakes hit the tips of her tongue. She giggled to herself as she glided over to the frozen water. She slowly placed one foot then the other. She danced on the ice as she did figure eights, leaps and jumps. Ice skating had become one of her favorite hobbies when she wasn't fighting crime

She came to a stop as she fell down on the snow, she closed her eyes an embraced the cold.

"Another year and he still hasn't returned."

"I wouldn't say that."

Starfire sat up quickly to see the person who had just spoken to her. She made a small gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. Robin stood before, but he was different. He was much taller, taller than herself, his hair was still the same old black spikes, but what intrigued her the most was his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Robin?"

He smiled as he stood there, hands in his pocket feet set firm in the snow.

"Hey Star."

Before Robin could do anything else, Starfire had ran and jumped into his arms. This caught him off guard and they both fell down into the snow. In the distance the clock struck midnight and the door opened as the three other Titans stood watching the scene quietly.

"You came back."

Star could feel the tears come to her eyes. Robin whipped one that rolled down her cheek, a goofy smile played on his lips.

"I promised you I would come back, I was just a couple of years late."

She laid her head on his warm chest as she breathed in the cold air.

"Star I'll always come home for Christmas if you're here waiting for me."

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too."

He then tilted her chin up and their lips touched in a joyous kiss, the titans cheered behind them and both broke apart. Robin frowned slightly.

"I didn't get you anything Star."

She smiled up at him, her warm breath licked his lips.

"All I wanted for Christmas was you."

Robin returned her smiled and kissed her lips again.

"Well then Merry Christmas."

Cyborg smiled as he leaned against the door, but the peaceful moment was ruined by a snowball right in his face. He quickly turned to see the culprit.

"Beast Boy."

Beast Boy laughed nervously as he dropped the next ball in his hands. Cyborg smirked and scooped up a pile of snow, but Beast Boy ducked and it hit Raven. She turned on the two, eyes red and began throwing some of her own. The boys screamed and ducked for cover and the snowballs ended up hitting the happy couple.

"Hey!"

Starfire smiled at Robin and both picked up their own snowballs and joined in the fight. All was well that Christmas night and the Spirit of Christmas had finally returned.

Okay so I lied I decided to do these stories instead to celebrate Christmas and the month of December. Originally this was just going to be one oneshot, but I decided to make a story full of oneshots, songfics, drabbles. I hope you liked the first short story, more to come!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Sleigh Ride

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Sleigh Ride

In light of the weather the Titans thought it would be a great day to get outside and enjoy the snow. What a better way to enjoy the snow than to go on a sleigh ride. Starfire being the most excited of all, she zipped around the tower the whole morning. She had never been on this ride of sleighs before and this was a great way to get the know the holiday better.

She had dragged Raven to the mall earlier to get winter clothes, since she had none. The day had passed by and before she knew it the time had come for the titans to get ready and go. Cyborg had invited Bumble Bee to join them and she gladly accepted. She arrived in black pants, black boots, a gold jacket with a black scarf, black gloves and she also had on gold hoop earrings. Her hair was in its usual two buns.

Beast Boy settled on a pair of jeans, green Converse, a dark purple jacket with a green scarf and gloves, he also had on green earmuffs. Cyborg had on some jeans with a blue jacket, blue scarf, blue hat and white boots. Raven had on jeans with a long sleeved blue sweater, her blue hooded cape with white fur outlining it, blue gloves with white fur and blue boots.

Robin had on a pair of jeans with his red jacket, red and green hat, matching gloves and red Converse. Starfire had on a pair of light jeans with a purple wool coat, purple leather gloves, purple boots, a purple fuzzy scarf and a purple hat with a silver star.

"All right titans, let's go."

The Titans all piled into the car as Cyborg took the wheel and drove over to the park where they had holiday activities going on. The snow began to fall lightly as the titans looked around in wonder at all the sparkling lights, the people ice skating, people drinking hot chocolate. Laughter filled the air as kids played in the snow, people gazed at ice sculptures, snowman were popping up everywhere and the trees light up to the sound of Christmas carols.

"Oh how lovely these lights look!"

Excitement sparkled in Starfire's as she gazed around the winter wonder land. The rest of the titans smiled as they also looked at all the winter activities. Cyborg glanced over at the horse carriages and could see the line start filling up.

"Hey ya'll we better get in line if we want to ride the carriages."

Starfire sadly gazed at the rest of the things, Robin took her hand and smiled at her.

"Come on Star."

She smiled and the two caught up with the rest of the group. The line was long, but the titans waited patiently, well most of them.

"Dudes how close are we now?"

All eyes turned to glare at Beast Boy as he yet again complained about the wait.

"Be patient Beast Boy."

BB sulked as he stared at Raven, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Easy for you to say, you're the Queen of patients."

Everyone took on step back from the pair as Raven turned on him with red eyes.

"Well then the Queen of patients is going to send you to an unpleasant dimension because her patients are running low with a certain green person."

Beast Boy laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his next. The line moved and they were soon the next people to get on.

"Oh hey look we're next."

Everyone smiled, except for Raven who returned to her normal face, as indeed they were next in line, but they were also last. A four person carriage pulled up and was towed by two chestnut brown horses, the sleigh was white with red velvet seats, holly and mistletoe decorating it. The titan's all glanced at each other deciding who should go.

"Cyborg why don't you Bumble Bee, Raven and Beast Boy take this one and Starfire and I will take the next one." Robin suggested.

Cyborg smiled and nodded as he and Bumble Bee climbed into the back, Raven and Beast Boy took the front. The carriage took of and soon another sleigh pulled up. This sleigh was a two person sleigh pulled by two white horses. It was white with red velvet seats decorated with mistletoe and red garland. Starfire squealed with excitement as Robin helped her into the carriage.

"This is most wonderful is it not Robin?"

"Yes, just us."

She smiled as the sleigh took off down a path lined with lights and Christmas displays. In the other sleigh everyone's eyes were diverted to all the decorations.

"I have to admit this was worth the wait." Raven noted.

The rest of the titans nodded and a brilliant idea struck Cyborg. He picked off a piece of mistletoe and showed it to Bee, she giggled as she hit his arm playfully.

"You wouldn't." She whispered. Cyborg raised and eyebrow.

"Oh I would."

He slowly held the mistletoe over Raven and Beast Boy's head, but both were too preoccupied with everything else that was going on to notice the small object above them. Bee surpassed more giggles as Cyborg slumped a bit. He then smiled as he let out a small fake cough. Both titans looked up at the same time. Raven's eyes widened as did Beast Boy's.

"No way am I going to kiss him/her." Both said in unison. Cyborg just shook his head as Bee crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry guys you have to, there's mistletoe over your heads."

Beast Boy and Raven glanced at each other, Raven turned to face the front crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is no way I'm going to kiss Beas-"

Before she could finish her sentence her cheek was met with Beast Boy's lips as he kissed her quickly. Raven's cheeks began to turn red immediately along with Beast Boy's. Both turned way quickly while Cyborg and Bee laughed. Both turned back to face each other, but they were so close their lips touched gently . Their cheeks turned even redder as they both turned away again.

"Now that's what I call a holiday special." Cyborg commented. Raven and Beast Boy just laughed nervously.

Back in other sleigh Starfire was completely captivated by everything she saw, the lights, animals, displays, everything. Her eyes shined as everything around her amazed her to no end. Robin on the other hand was only struck by one beautiful thing, her. It seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"So Star are you enjoying the ride?"

She diverted her attention to Robin and smiled her famous smile.

"I am having a most glorious time Robin!"

The wind blew past them and she shivered slightly.

"But it is most cold."

Robin but his bottom lip as he laughed nervously.

"Well we can scoot closer, that is if you um want to."

Her smile widened as she scooted closer to his warm body and laid her head on his shoulder. Robin's cheeks turned a bright pink and it wasn't from the cold, but Starfire didn't seem to notice. He took a deep breath and enjoyed being in her company.

"Robin?"

She raised her head and looked up at him, her face slightly worried.

"Yeah Star?"

She cast her eyes down a bit.

"Are you having the fun with me?"

His eyes widened and he quickly smiled at her.

"Of course Star! I'm having loads of fun."

She smiled as she tilted her head up and giggled. Robin raised an eyebrow as he also raised his head up and his blush became very deep.

"Oh would-would you look at that…mistletoe."

Starfire gazed at him with her emerald eyes and the twinkled in the moonlight, it began to snow softly again as the sounds seemed to fade.

"Robin you are familiar with the tradition of the mistletoe, correct?"

He gulped as he continued to gaze at her, he could only nodded his head yes. Starfire's face inched closer to his own.

"Then you must know that the two people under the mistletoe must…kiss."

He nodded his head again as she moved in closer, her lips inches from his and her warm breath tickled his neck.

Kiss her!

Before Robin knew it his lips were pressed against hers, Starfire was surprised when he kissed her, but she closed her eyes and eagerly kissed back. After a couple of minutes the two titans broke apart. Starfire bit her bottom lip and smiled. Robin's cheeks were burning hot, despite the cold.

The sleigh pulled to a stop and the two found out they had come to the end of the ride. They turned to see the rest of the titans, Cyborg and Bee were had huge grins on their faces while Raven and Beast Boy couldn't even look in each other's eyes.

"How was the ride?"

Starfire and Robin exchanged glances.

"Oh fine."

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Starfire clasped her hands together, beaming at her friends.

"It was most glorious!"

Robin smiled and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Most glorious indeed. How about another round?"

Starfire nodded and Robin just shrugged his shoulders at his friends as they took off. Bee grabbed Cyborg's hand pulling him towards the ice skating ring.

"Come on Sparkey let's skate."

This left Beast Boy and Raven standing there alone in the snow. Their eyes quickly met and they both looked away again.

"Beast Boy…"

"Raven…."

They both said together before falling silent again. Raven sighed as she looked at Beast Boy.

"Oh what the hell."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled the green titan into a kiss, he was surprised at first, but gladly accepted. Starfire and Robin snuggled close as it got colder.

"What a wonderful day it has been!"

Robin turned her head so she was facing him.

"And it just keeps getting better."

He leaned in so their lips touched and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. What a wonderful sleigh ride it had been indeed.

Hehehe…..I really liked this one. I had fun writing it. I'm a big fluff person…or I try to be . Anyways another oneshot will be heading your way soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. Snowball Fight

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, never have and never will.

Snowball Fight

A calm winters night, as the titans slept, snow began to fall covering the city with a crystal blanket. No one heard a thing, but remained in pleasant dreams as the sky poured out the small flakes. By dawn inches of snow were left on the ground and four excited titans, one not so excited, dressed in their snow clothes ready for a day of fun.

Starfire giggled as she stuck out her tongue and let the flakes melt in her mouth, she sighed in content as she gazed about as the other titans took in the snow. Beast Boy and Cyborg were building a snow man, using Robin's things which didn't make the Boy Wonder too happy.

"Hey Star come check out Robin, the Snow Boy Wonder." Beast Boy hollered over to her. She glided over to them and laughed when she saw the snowman.

"It does indeed look like friend Robin, does it not?"

The snowman having Robin's mask, hat and scarf did look a lot like Robin, it even had a frown on its face that was similar to Robin's frown.

"It doesn't look a thing like me." Robin frowned as he said this and he resembled the snowman even more making the other four titans snicker.

"Whatever you say Robin." Cyborg comment from the side.

"All right dudes what shall we do now?

"We could make the angels of snow!" Starfire suggested.

"No, that's kiddy stuff we need something dangerous, destructive……something…." Beast Boy trailed off as he glanced at all the snow on the ground.

"How about a snowball fight?"

Beast Boy smiled as he stared at Cyborg.

"Brilliant!"

"Count me out, I'll watch." Raven floated away from the group and levitated herself above the snow, leaving the four titans to decide on teams.

"Ooh! Ooh! I call Star on my team!"

Beast Boy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from the other two so he could build a fort. Cyborg just shrugged and turned to Robin.

"Ready to kick butt?"

Robin smiled, he was going to win this fight.

"Let's do it." They also ran off to build a fort.

Beast Boy was packing snow together crazily, turning into a beaver and slapping it with his tail until he got a decent fort for himself and Starfire.

"Please friend, what is this fight of the snowballs?"

Beast Boy smiled as he packed some snow together in a shape of a ball.

"Well Star you start by turning the snow into a ball and then you throw it at the other team."

Star's brow wrinkled in worry.

"But wouldn't that hurt our friends?"

He just laughed and shook his head.

"No don't worry it won't hurt, now here's what we're gonna do….."

Before he could finish, his face was met with the cold snow. A small 'eep' escaped Starfire's lips when more snow was being thrown their way. They both looked up to see Cyborg and Robin with snowballs in their hands.

"Hurry Star! Star throwing them."

Beast Boy made some balls of his own and began firing back, Starfire gathered up some snow and threw it at her friends, but her aim was off and she missed Robin by a foot.

"Come on Star! You'll have to do better than that!"

Starfire huffed as she gathered more snow and threw it at the Boy Wonder, but it again missed him. Robin watched the snow sail passed his as he laughed.

"Almost now you'll……"

He was cut off when a snow ball hit him smack dabbed in the middle of his face. He whipped the snow away to see Starfire smiling innocently at him.

"I believe I have nailed you friend Robin?"

He smiled and gather up more snow.

"I believe you have."

She giggled as she ducked under his fire. Beast Boy quickly turned to Star.

"Okay we're losing this battle, but I have an idea. Make as many snowballs as you can and load them into my trunk when I turn into an elephant."

Starfire nodded and began making snowballs as Beast Boy transformed. With a moment of no firing Cyborg and Robin huddled behind their fort.

"All right Robin, we're winning this battle and in just a few moments we'll take the fort."

Robin nodded and both boys stood up ready to seize the fort when they both stopped, eyes wide with surprise. Starfire smiled as looked at their shocked faces.

"Uh oh."

"FIRE!" She screamed and Beast Boy started shooting many snowballs at once.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Robin and Cyborg dove behind the fort, but it did no good as the snowballs kept coming and the fort began to crumble.

"Any plans?"

Cyborg just shook his head and Robin thought hard, but the sound of oncoming snowballs was very distracting.

"I've got it! We'll sneak around and tackle them. I'll take Starfire and you get Beast Boy."

Cyborg wanted to comment on Robin getting Starfire, but kept it himself and nodded while smirking. The two boys snuck around the rain of fire and out of sight.

"Stop Beast Boy, I think we have beaten them."

Beast Boy quickly changed back into himself and looked over the snowy battle field.

"Yes, yes I think they have surrendered."

Starfire clasped her hands together in glee. Raven smiled as she saw the two boys behind the happy titans.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Beast Boy and Starfire both turned around as the boys pounced. Robin and Starfire went rolling down together, while beast Boy and Cyborg wrestled in the snow.

"Dudes no fair! No sneak attacks in snowball fights!"

Cyborg grinned as he balled up some snow together.

"Oh, but there is now!"

He threw the snow hitting the changeling, Beast Boy sat up quickly and his face became serious.

"This. Means. War."

Both boy started attacking each other with snowballs and Raven just rolled her eyes. Robin and Starfire continued to roll down the hill, both laughing until they came to a stop. Starfire laid in the snow and Robin was just above her.

"Does this mean you win, Robin?"

He smiled down at her.

"I guess so."

Robin's cheeks became red as he just realized how close their faces were. Starfire also noticed this, but made no intention of moving.

"Isn't the snow the most prettiest thing you have ever seen?"

Robin chuckled.

"It's pretty, but I've seen something much more prettier than the snow."

She raised an eyebrow at his words.

"What is that Robin?"

"You."

Star's cheeks went from a light pink to a dark red all she could do was smile.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg were having an all out war with each other. BB had made a cannon out of snow and proceeded to fire at Cyborg, but Cyborg only fired back. What happened next surprised the boys the most, a single snow ball went a miss and hit Raven in the back of the head. Before you could say 'oops' Raven spun around and was now glaring at the boys.

"Who. Threw. The. Ball?" Her eyes seemed to narrow with each word. Beast Boy and Cyborg both pointed at the other screaming.

"It was him!"

Raven summoned her powers making a huge snowball in the air. Both friends glanced at each other as the ball got bigger.

"Now Raven let's be reasonable about this….." Cyborg calmly started as he began to back up along with Beast Boy.

"Yeah, no need to get carried away."

Raven smiled an evil smile.

"Oh don't worry, this will only hurt a lot."

Cyborg leaned over so he was close to Beast Boy's ear.

"Don't move it might anger her more."

Beast Boy nodded, but as soon as she fired Cybrog took of running. Beast Boy did a double take watching Cyborg run.

"You said not to run!"

Cyborg glanced back while still running.

"Yeah I told you not to run, never said anything about me."

Beast Boy ducked as Raven barley missed him.

"Hey wait up!"

He turned on his heel running after his friend with Raven hot on their tails, still shooting snowballs. It was still peacefully quiet with the other two titans, well that's because they couldn't speak or even look at each other without blushing. They were still in the same position, with Star laying in the snow and Robin on top of her.

"Robin?"

"Y-Yeah Star?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Uh…nothing much, how about you?"

"Oh I need nothing, just being with you make's my Christmas special."

Robin couldn't blush anymore than he already was, but somehow it happened. He gazed down into her emerald eyes and seemed to get lost in them.

"Robin we are best friends yes?"

"Of course."

Star stopped before she started her next sentence.

"What is it Star?"

She fumbled with a strand of her hair.

"Do you think it is possible for us to be more than friends?"

The world seemed to stop at that moment.

"M-more? I don't know..I mean we could be more if you wanted to be more…but then again we don't have to…."

Starfire rolled her eyes as Robin continued to babble. She leaned up and kissed his lips quickly. Robin paused and looked down at her.

"You know what, I think more is perfectly fine with me."

She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her lips more slowly this time. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they broke apart. Both smiled at each other, but the silence was broken by Cyborg and Beast Boy running and screaming past them followed by an amused Raven.

"Robin! Starfire! Help us!"

"Come on guys this is fun!" Raven yelled as she continued to fire snowballs.

Robin and Starfire sat and watched as they ran passed an out of sight, but their calls still loud enough fro the pair to hear.

"Shall we help them?"

Robin watched where they had ran and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"In a minute, we still have to finish something. Now where were we?"

She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her again. Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to run from Raven.

"Cyborg truce?"

"Truce."

The boys shook hands as they continued running.

"There's only one thing we can do now."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

"RUN FASTER!"

Both boys speed up as Raven closed in.

"Come on guys, you're not even trying."

What started out as a snowball war off four ended as peace between two love struck teens and a battle between three other, yes what a good day it had been indeed.

Oh yeah another one down! Hehehe…Raven was really kicking butt in the snow war there. A bit of fluff between Robin and Starfire. Next short story coming soon and if you have any cute Christmas story ideas please feel free to send them in your reviews.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	4. Ice Skating

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: Bah! I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ice Skating

Christmas music softly played in the T-Car as the titan's were heading towards the skating ring. They had done a numerous amount of things since the winter season had rolled around. They built snowman, made snow angels, had snowball fights, took sled rides and their next thing was to go ice skating.

Starfire watched the snow fall with excited eyes and Beast Boy hummed along to the Christmas music. Raven sat with her arms folded over her chest, Cyborg seemed content and Robin intently stared out the front. Cyborg grinned as he pulled up to the ring.

"Well all right we're here."

Starfire clasped her hands together in glee.

"Oh how glorious!"

All five got out of the car and got in line to get a pair of skates. Once everyone had a pair they all took a seat and began to lace them up. Robin turned to look at Starfire.

"So Star have you ever skated before?"

She glanced up from her skates and smiled at him.

"I have not friend Robin."

He smiled and helped her up.

"Well then we can skate together."

She took his hand and he lead her out the ring. Not far behind was Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Raven wasn't good, but wasn't bad either, she was able to balance and skate across the ice, Beast Boy was another story.

"Dudes! How do you work this?"

Raven pulled to a stop and watched Beast Boy with amusement, along with Cyborg. The poor teen was slipping, sliding and bumping any person within two inches. He finally came to a stop when he hit a wall. Raven couldn't help, but snicker and Cyborg was just plain dying of laughter. Beast Boy stood up and glared at them.

"Well if you guys are so good then help me."

Both halted their laughter as he approached them, Raven and Cyborg stole quick glances at each other before quickly skating off.

"Hey wait!"

Beast Boy skated or at least tried to skate after them, on the other side of the ring Robin and Starfire were skating together. Starfire was being modest when she said she couldn't skate because she was an excellent skater.

"Star you're a great skater."

She beamed at him as she squeezed his hand.

"Why thank you friend Robin."

She let go of his hand and took the lead, she did spins, leaps, figure eights and all different types of skating tricks. She then did a triple spin in the air and landed perfectly on the ice. A crowed of people gathered around her as she delicately skated around the ice. She then did a double and as she did another triple spin and landed the crowd burst into applauses. She came to a stop, her eyes wide she looked at the crowd.

"Oh! Thank you very much!"

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, smiling he leaned against the wall. Then he sat up, because a green blob skated pasted him.

"Beast Boy?"

He turned to see the green titan skidding across the surface, screaming in the process. He also saw Raven and Cyborg laughing. Robin skated over to them, leaving Star with admires to see what was going on.

"Hey what's up with Beast Boy?"

"Oh, nothing he just can't skate."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"And why isn't anyone helping him?"

Raven surpassed another laugh and looked at Robin.

"It was too funny to help."

Robin chuckled.

"Uh Robin?"

He paused in his laughter to look at Cyborg.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and pointed over to the crowd.

"Is that some guy hitting on Star?"

Despite the cold Robin's face grew hot and his ears spewed steam.

"What?"

Robin turned round to see a boy with shaggy blond hair, fair skin and blue hazel eyes talking to Starfire and she was laughing. Robin was about to go beat the pulp out of the guy when two hands grabbed him.

"Now Robin, you have to remain calm, go it?"

Robin gritted his teeth together and his hands balled into a fist.

"Oh I'm calm all right."

"Robin, chill out. If you go over there and be a jerk it won't look good for you or Starfire."

Robin took a deep breath and turned to his friends.

"You're right, I'll just go over there and be nice."

Raven and Cyborg let him go and Robin was over there in a heartbeat. Starfire's smile widened when robin skated over.

"Oh hello Robin, what a pleasure of you to come over here."

He smiled at her and the boy next to her just glared at Robin.

"So Star who's you're friend?"

Robin bit his bottom lip as he surpassed the anger.

How dare this guy call her Star, only I can call her Star.

"Oh! Josh this is friend Robin, Robin this friend Josh."

"Pleasure."

Both boys shook hands, but it was far from friendly. Starfire looked between the two boys, obviously uncomfortable with the heat between them.

"So friends how about we…."

"So Robin is Star you're girlfriend?"

Starfire went silent as the boys narrowed their eyes at each other.

"No, we're just friends."

Josh smiled and snaked his arm around her waist, which was very awkward for the poor girl.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking her out on a date."

"No way."

The words were out before Robin could even think them.

"What was that Boy Blunder?"

Robin hated this guy with a passion, no way was he taking _his _girl on a date.

"I said no and besides it doesn't seem like she wants to go out with you anyways."

Star smiled and wiggled out of the boys grasp.

"Isn't skating glorious friends, I love to skat……"

She was cut off again when Josh spoke up.

"That's how we'll settle this, we'll make a bet."

Robin raised an eyebrow and a crowd began to gather.

"What kind of bet?"

Raven and Cyborg had skated over and they managed to bring Beast Boy with them.

"We'll have a skating race, who ever can do three laps around the ring and be back at this spot first wins. If I win, I get to take this lovely girl out on a date."

Robin growled on the inside at the thought of him alone with Star.

"And what if I win?"

"Then I'll leave you and her alone."

Josh stuck out his hand and everybody was watching. Robin smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal."

Everyone whispered and got off the ice. Starfire looked from boy to boy, she really didn't want to go out with Josh, so she silently prayed from Robin to grab victory. Cyborg took a place out on the ice as the racers took their marks.

"Ya'll ready? Get set. GO!"

At the sound of Cyborg's voice both boys took of in a heated battle. The crowd cheered loudly as both boys were neck and neck on the first lap.

"Dudes what's this about?"

Raven looked at the puzzled titan.

"Well this Josh guy was hitting on Starfire and Robin was jealous, obviously, and Josh made a bet and if he wins he has to take Star out on a date."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two boys. He then let out a small gasp.

"Dudes! That's Josh!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I just told you that."

Beast Boy shook his head.

"No Josh Runner, he's a professional hockey player, one of the fastest."

Raven and Starfire's eyes widened.

"What?!" Both girls said in unison.

Cyborg came over just in time to here their distressed cry.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Raven quickly turned.

"Nothing other than robin is racing a professional hockey player, the fastest hockey player."

Cyborg's eyes widened as he glanced back at the ring, Josh was taking the lead.

"Man oh man."

Starfire sighed as she laid her head in hands and gently placed her elbows on the rail.

"Friends, I do not want to go out with Josh."

All three titan's looked at her sadly. The boys had just entered their final lap and Robin was way behind Josh.

"I've got it!"

Cyborg pulled Raven and Beast Boy down in a little huddle while Starfire continued to watch the race. Raven smiled, but Beast Boy on the other hand looked worried.

"I don't know about this."

Cyborg merely smiled.

"Come on do it for Starfire and Robin's relationship."

Beast Boy nodded and was slowly about to step out on the ice when Raven's lips curled into an evil smile. She stepped behind the green titan and gave him a hard push just when Josh pulled around. With Beast Boy's lack of ice skating skills the poor guy crashed into Josh and Robin skated ahead to victory. Robin smiled as he saluted to Josh. He pulled up to where Starfire was and the crowd cheered.

"You know what Josh, I lied."

Josh sat up angrily, pushing Beast Boy off of him.

"What?"

"She is my girlfriend."

Robin then grabbed Starfire and kissed her full on the lips, the crowd cheered louder and Josh stomped off in fury. Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy skated over to them. The couple broke apart and Starfire looked at him with wide eyes.

"What a most glorious day it has been friends."

Her cheeks were red, along with Robin's as he realized at what he just did.

"Um sorry that I took a bet on you Star."

"It is okay friend Robin, I enjoyed the outcome very much so."

He smiled and pulled her into a dip.

"Well it doesn't have to end there."

He then pulled her into another kiss. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy skated away or at least Beast Boy tried to skate away.

"I can never get this skating thing right!"

Raven rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Here let me help you."

Beast Boy's face turned a light shade of pink and Cyborg just chuckled.

"Yep, what a brilliant idea it was to come to the skating ring indeed."

Cyborg then joined the many other skaters, young and old, just enjoying their time together.

Hehehe….I always like making Robin jealous. Hope you enjoyed this one shot! Next one will be coming your way soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	5. A Christmas Wish Pt1

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan's.

A/N: Okay someone wanted a story with a villain so here it is!

A Christmas Wish

Part 1

Another lonely Christmas had past as that fateful week rolled around. He was determined not to spend this Christmas alone. He sighed as he stared out into the night sky. He couldn't understand how they had always been able to capture him, he always had brilliant plans or so he thought. Two words crossed his mind.

Teen Titans.

Control Freak jumped off his cell bed and raised his gloved hands to the sky.

"Mark my words Titan's I will have revenge! REVENGE!"

He ended with a rage of evil laughter before getting hit in the head by an old boot, curtsy of Gizmo.

"Oh shut up you couch potato."

Control Freak sighed and sat back down on his bed and looked up at the stars. A shooting star caught his eyes and he quickly closed them and made a wish.

"Oh on this Christmas Eve night let me have this wish. I wish I was the leader of the Teen Titans, not Robin, and that Starfire was madly in love with me and again not in love with Robin."

A bright light filled the room and in front of him stood a beautiful enchantress. She had long with hair and a light blue gown and she hovered over the villain.

"You Control Freak have wished to be the leader of the Titans and be in love with Starfire, as the spirit of Christmas your wish is granted."

Control Freak was over delighted. He began jumping up and down in joy, but the enchantress held up her hand to silence him, Control Freak knew what was coming, the BUT. He had seen movies with the BUT, maybe too many movies.

"But if Robin can restore everything before the time strikes midnight on Christmas Eve, the spell will be broken."

Control Freak just waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get on with it."

The enchantress nodded her head and waved her hand and light filled the entire cell as the clock struck midnight on Christmas Eve.

-

The atmosphere in the titan's tower was very friendly. All five had watched a movie, at popcorn and even exchanged gifts early in light of their great moods, even Raven was happy. Now for three titan's it was their job to get the other two titans under the mistletoe.

"Starfire come here I have to show you something."

Raven dragged her best friend through the main room and towards the archway where the hidden mistletoe was waiting. Starfire seemed confused, by the sly smile on Raven's face.

"Friend Raven what do you wish to show me that is so important?"

Raven just continued to drag the girl.

"Oh you'll see."

Opposite from them was Cyborg and Beast Boy who were dragging Robin towards the same archway.

"And what are you guys showing me again?"

Cyborg and Beast boy exchanged glances and snickered at each other.

"Oh come on Robin don't you trust us?"

Robin pulled to a stop and folded his arms across his chest and glared at them.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Cyborg and Beast boy put on fake hurt looks.

"Ouch, that hurts Robin."

Robin just rolled his eyes, but nothing more was said as he was pushed under the archway. Starfire was also pushed into the archway by Raven and both titans collided into each other. Both blushing horribly they only looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh friend Robin, I am happy to see you here."

Robin chuckled nervously.

"Yeah same here."

Cyborg made a small cough and both titan's looked over at him.

"What?" Both said in unison. Cyborg just pointed upwards and they both raised their heads to see the small plant hanging above them. The blushes increased and the silence become filled with muffled snickers.

"M-mistletoe."

Starfire only nodded.

"Ya'll know what you have to do under the mistletoe." Cyborg said as he raised an eyebrow along with Raven and Beast Boy smirking. Robin didn't want to be there at that moment, but part of him did.

This is your chance! Kiss her!

Robin began to lean in along with Starfire just as the clock struck midnight. A sudden white light filled the tower before they're lips could touch.

-

Robin felt himself being thrown through a black hole, everything tore at him until he finally landed in the cold snow. He raised his head up and looked around, the sun had just rose and he glanced up at the town's calendar. Robin rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm, making sure it was real.

"No this can't be happening."

Robin's eyes reread the number over and over again. December 24. He was reliving this day, but something was different, something had changed. He strolled into town, but when people saw him they screamed.

"Ah! It's him!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked around at who the women was talking about, after much realization he figured out it was him she was pointing to.

"What? It's me Robin, of the Teen Titans."

More people stopped to look at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding? You're a bad guy. The Teen Titan's consist of Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Control Freak."

Girls screamed in awe at the mention of Control Freak.

"He's sooooo dreamy!" One girl would say. Robin was blinking rapidly at what he was taking in.

"Yeah Starfire's so lucky to be dating him."

This hit Robin like a bullet to the chest.

"WHAT?!"

"Look here they come now!"

Robin looked off into the distance and saw five forms coming towards him. Robin rubbed the side of his head.

This is all a dream, all a dream.

"Stop!"

Robin looked up to see his former team with Control Freak as their leader.

"Control Freak what have you done?"

Starfire became defensive at Robin.

"He has saved many lives, unlike you. You have cause utter destruction to our city."

Robin's jaw dropped open, no way did Starfire just say something like that to him. Control Freak smiled and pulled Starfire closer to him.

"You tell him baby."

Robin wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but he knew something was up and he had to figure that out.

"Anyways Titan's go!"

Robin didn't know what shocked him more. He didn't know if it was the fact that Control Freak just said 'Titan's go' or the fact that they were actually listening to him. He had just enough time to dodge Cyborg's sonic cannon. Robin flipped backwards and dove under Beast Boy.

"Guys it's me Robin!"

Raven's eyes glowed dark as she raised her fist.

"Yeah the most wanted villain in town and today we're going to bring you down."

Robin eye's widened and he flipped over the box she had thrown at him. He was now face to face with Starfire.

"Star it's me please!"

She fired a bolt at him and Control Freak watched this with a smile.

"My wildest wishes coming true."

Robin kept dodging her star bolts and she continued to fire them.

"Why do you not fight back?"

She came to a pause which gave Robin a bit of breathing room.

"Because I could never hurt you Star, I l-love you."

If the girl wasn't confused before she surly was now. She just stared at him and a flicker of the past flashed in her eyes. Control Freak acted quickly and threw a net over Robin.

"You are caught!"

The flicker was gone and Starfire smiled as the rest of the team joined her.

"Wonderful! Congratulations boyfriend Control Freak."

Robin was growling between his teeth as the police pulled up.

"Well done Titan's, do you want us to take him away?"

Control Freak just shook his head, he intended to make Robin suffer.

"No I want to take him in for questioning."

The police nodded and the Titan's returned to the tower with a captured Robin.

-

"I don't know how you've done it, but I'm going to change things back to the way it was!"

Control Freak just laughed as he looked at Robin.

"Good luck with that Bird Boy."

Robin struggled with the cuffs that held him down to the table.

"You know Starfire is a great girl, glad I have her."

Robin gritted his teeth together, he wanted to kick Control Freak's ass.

"Stay. Away. From. Her."

Control Freak made a face at him as he began to play with all the gadgets in the room.

"Ooh! Whatcha going to do about it if I don't?"

Robin again tried to break free, but failed.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

Robin sighed as he relaxed in his chair. He was going to try a new tactic to get the information out of him.

"I just don't understand how you did it, I mean you didn't have a remote and Starfire defiantly doesn't and will never have feelings for you like that."

The final comment struck Control Freak's nerves and whirled on the Boy Wonder.

"Well if you must know I wished on a shooting star on Christmas Eve and it turned out to be an enchantress. She granted my wish to be leader of the titans and have Starfire be madly in love with me. The bad news is if you figure out of to regain the titan's memories or at least one of them, the spell will be broken."

Robin's lips curved into a smile.

"A Christmas wish you say."

Control Freak's eyes widened as he realized he just told Robin how to break the spell. He mentally slapped himself.

"Oh well, doesn't matter cause you're not getting out of here."

Robin's smile turned into a smirk.

That's what you think.

Mwhahaha….okay sort of a cliffy. Anyways part one of this oneshot and I chose Control Freak because he isn't a real serious threat and I could add some comedy to it, plus I could totally imagine him making this wish. Anyways stay tuned for part 2.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. A Christmas Wish Pt2

Teen Titan Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "Carol of the Bells"

A Christmas Wish Part 2

Robin swung himself over the table and his hands slipped out of his gloves and he was free from the chair. Control Freak could only watch in amazement as Robin landed in front of him. Control Freak backed up against the wall, his eyes wide.

"H-how?"

Robin just crossed his arms over his chest, with the same smirk plastered to his face.

"Well unlike you Control Freak I actually have skills. Just because you're the leader of the Titans doesn't mean you're me."

Control Freak reacted fast and smacked the big red button on the wall sounding the alarm. The red light flashed throughout the tower, now it was Control Freak's turn to smirk.

"Now what you gonna do Bird Brain?"

Robin could here the titan's approaching he pulled out a smoke bomb and raised it high over his head. All four titan's ran in to see Robin escape.

"I'm coming back for you guys, especially you Star."

He then released the smoke bomb, it exploded and the smoke filled the room. Once it cleared Robin was gone. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head.

"Um where did he go and what did he mean he was coming back for us?"

Control Freak snapped himself out of his daze and scowled.

"It doesn't matter what he said, we have a criminal on the loose now bring him back…." Control Freak's eyes narrowed into thin slits, "…dead or alive."

All four titan's looked at him.

"Um yeah."

Control Freak just sighed.

"Just go."

All the titan's nodded and left the room. Cyborg leaned over to whisper to Beast Boy.

"How did he become our leader again?"

Beast Boy just shrugged as he walked off, Starfire remained there for a moment looking confused as ever. Control Freak walked over to her.

"Anything wrong baby?"

He wrapped his arm around her, but she just shrugged it off.

"N-no, I must be going now."

She then flew off with the rest of the titan's. Control Freak stood there and walked back into the lab, he had to stop Robin. No matter what happened.

-

Robin pulled himself out of the swear and poked his head around the corner and it wasn't to pretty. Even though it was Christmas Eve, again, people were going crazy the titan's had made Robin the most wanted person in the city.

"Well I guess I'll have to blend in."

He quickly ran into the nearest store and grabbed some clothes stuffing them in a changing room. Luck had been on his side, because no one had seen him. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved red shirt, a black jacket and red converse. He sadly parted with his mask and pulled on a pair of shades.

He then walked outside and glanced up at the clock.

8:00p.m.

Robin bit his lip as he looked away from the clock.

"I only have 4 hours till midnight, what am I going to do?"

Robin hadn't thought this far ahead, he was actually winging it and thought it would all just come to him.

"Guess not."

He then froze up when the titan's ran pass him. They stopped to question him and disguising his voice rather well they had moved on. Starfire had been eyeing him, but she left with the others. Robin sighed as he walked through the town, carolers outside the jewelry store began singing.

****

Hark how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say  
Throw cares away

Robin snorted as he stood outside and looked into the store. One piece caught his eye, the sterling silver heart shaped necklace. It was the same one he had gotten Starfire before this whole wish thing.

**__**

That's it!

Robin then ran inside to purchase the necklace.**__**

Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold  
Ding dong ding  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling

Starfire came to a stop as she landed on the ground next to Raven, the Goth girl could feel the confusion coming from Starfire.

**__**

"Starfire is there something wrong?"

**__**

Star didn't seem to here her, but continued to gaze out into the distance.

"That boy, Robin, he seems so familiar."

Raven only looked at her.

"Well of course he's a villain Star, why wouldn't he be familiar?"

Star just shook her head.

"No not like I've known his as a villain, but as something…more."  
**__**

One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air

Robin made his way towards the park where the Christmas Tree would be lit at midnight, he glanced up at the clock again, only an hour until midnight and he pulled to a stop when he reached the park. It was crowded beyond belief, Robin could forget about finding anyone in this crowd.

**__**

"Will the Teen Titans please come to the main stage."

Robin looked up and could see the small speakers around the room, he grinned as he took off towards the main stage. He hide behind the curtain and waited for the titans to walk up on stage. He could see Control Freak, which he wanted to kill, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and finally Starfire.

"Psst, Starfire."

She glanced over in his direction and walked over to the curtain. Robin grabbed her arm and tugging her behind the curtain, with no one seeing. She gasped when they came face to face, but before she could scream he clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Shh…Star it's me Robin." ****

Oh how they pound  
Raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale  
Telling their tale

Cyborg glanced around the stage, noticing that Starfire was gone. Control Freak didn't though he was too busy looking at the clock, only ten more minutes.

**__**

"Yo where's Star?"

Control Freak whirled around, frantically looking for her.

"Oh! He's here, find Robin!"

The titan's began searching through the crowd, but couldn't spot them. Control Freak paused when he heard talking behind the curtain, an evil smiled curled on his lips when he walked over to open them.

****

Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here

"Star I know you think I'm a villain, but it's all a wish done by Control Freak! You have to believe me!"

**__**

Starfire pulled herself out of Robin's grasp and took a step back.

"I-I don't know what to believe, just stay back."

Robin then remembered the necklace, he pulled it out and showed it to her. She held a hand to her mouth as she gazed at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

**__**

"Where did you get that?"

**__**

"It doesn't matter, but I got it for you."

**__**

He then placed it in her hands, she grabbed her head in pain as memories began to flood back. Robin ran over to comfort her, but she he grabbed her the curtains flung open and the whole city gasped.

"It's him!"

**_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas _**

Robin didn't have time to react when Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed him. Just as quickly as they came the memories left Starfire and she now looked at Robin with disgust.

**__**

"No! Star you have to remember!"

Robin glanced at the clock and his eyes widened, 30 seconds left.

"No…"

Control Freak only smirked.

"Oh yes Robin you failed."

Just then the clock struck midnight, Robin blinked back tears and a shooting star caught his eyes.

A Christmas wish.

Robin closed his eyes wishing to himself.

I wish I had more time!

He then opened them and raised his head.

"I WISH I HAD MORE TIME!"

Control Freak's smirk vanished and before he could do anything the beautiful enchantress appeared before Robin and the bright light filled the city. The crowd stood in awe as she floated before them.

"Your wish is granted."

****

On on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone to every home  
Dong ding dong ding

The whole city filled with light and the clock turned back one minute. The enchantress then disappeared and Robin smiled.

"Sorry guys."

**__**

He then kicked both boys in the knee and leaped over Control Freak and grabbed Starfire, he dipped her and she only gazed at him. Control Freak started to run towards them.

**__**

"No!"

**__**

Robin's smile widened.

"Oh yes."

He then leaned down and kissed Starfire on the lips. She didn't resist or fight back, but kissed back instead. When they finally broke apart Starfire smiled at him.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star it's me."

She bit her lip and kissed him again. Just as the clock struck midnight on Christmas Eve for the third time the enchantress appeared in front of Control Freak.

"The spell has been broken."

"No!"

With a wave of her hand the light filled the entire city as everything was being returned to normal. Control Freak found himself in the same old cell.

"Oh man! I was so close!"

Another old boot hit his head, curtsy of Gizmo again.

"Oh shut up and enjoy your sticken Christmas."

-

The white light vanished as Starfire was still dipped in Robin's arms under the mistletoe and the rest of the titan's surrounded them. Robin and Starfire were smiling at each other. Cyborg scratched his head as he looked around.

"Um did something just happen?"

Robin answered the question without looking away from Star.

"It's a long story."

Starfire giggled while the rest of the titans just shrugged their shoulders and walked back to the living room.

"Merry Christmas."

She whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas Star."

Their lips then met in a soft kiss of bliss and what a Merry Christmas it was indeed.

I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, but last night I was up to my hair in homework and it made me really made cause I wanted to update , anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review! I'm hoping to get a couple more short stories in before December is over and one before Christmas.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	7. The Night Before Christmas

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

The Night Before Christmas

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house

not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Except for a boy that was green and was small,

he was on his way to the Jump City mall.

He mumbled and grumbled on the way there,

and people who noticed didn't seem to care.

They were last minute shoppers with things to buy,

so was Beast Boy himself he just couldn't lie.

He landed with ease and looked all around,

But this Christmas gift just was not to be found.

He had gotten presents for Robin and Starfire too,

also a gift for Cyborg what more could he do?

"Raven," he said.

The reason he was out of bed.

He had to find her something,

he couldn't end up with nothing.

Then something quickly caught his eye,

He jumped for joy and let out a small cry.

A small black book that frightened him a lot,

what a perfect gift, he thought. 

He quickly bought the book and smiled with glee,

he thought to himself, _how smart can I be?_

He rushed right back,

but not before grabbing a midnight snack.

He wrapped it up with purple paper,

And when he couldn't find tape he used a stapler.

He mumbled to himself, sick of thinking in rhymes.

He really didn't have very much time.

When all else failed he threw it into a bag,

stuffed it with paper and wrote on the tag.

To: Raven, From: Beast Boy

and he smiled with joy.

Now it was time to go back to sleep

and he closed his eyes not making a peep.

Now back to before,

ready to say more.

The night before Christmas and all through the house

not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Now wait who's there,

walking out of thin air?

Robin you too?

Tell me it's not true!

Robin just shrugged as he walked to the door,

I really couldn't handle very much more.

Be gone, go!

As I pushed him into the snow.

This was Beast Boy's story not his own.

He needed to get Star's gift, but he was all on his own.

Now back to Beast Boy who was fast asleep,

with warm soft dreams he was sure to keep.

The first light hit him and he cried out in joy,

as he heard his name being called, "Oh Beast Boy!"

He ran to the room where four grinning titans sat

and in return he gave them a big grin back.

He handed his present to Raven and waited.

Memories of yesterday seem to have faded.

Raven smiled and gave him a kiss.

The titans did double takes, they just couldn't miss this.

Beast Boy managed to smile his goofy little grin, he had done it!

Oh yes, but then………..

What about Robin's story?

Did it end it great glory?

That my dear readers is for another time,

for I tell you it certainly isn't in this Christmas rhyme.

Sorry for the shortness! Now for all of you who think making everything rhyme was easy…..well it wasn't. I actually had to write the story out before I typed it up, I crossed out and added things so many times, but I really liked the outcome of it! So Happy Holidays!! I don't plan on updating till after Christmas, so thanks to all my reviewers and please review!!!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792

****


	8. Where Are You Christmas

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "Where Are You Christmas."

Where Are You Christmas

He sat in his office, answering phone calls, filling out papers and other various business stuff. He sighed to himself as he glanced at the calendar, December twenty third. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Bruce's Charity Concert. The phone rang and he was quick to pick it up.

"Hello, Green Gem City Records, this is Gar Logan speaking."

Gar leaned back in his chair as he twirled the cord around his finger.

"Yes I have all the artist here on my list Mr. Red, a client? Who?"

Gar sat up, he hadn't remember speaking to Xavier about a new singer for the concert. He ran his hands over his desk and came to a halt over a demo CD.

"Oh yes, I'll listen to it now, hold please."

Gar placed the phone down and popped in the CD, he turned up the volume to listen to this female singer. Gar froze when he heard her voice, a very sweet sounding girl and it strangely brought back old memories.

Flashback

"Beast Boy come on!"

Beast Boy ran over to join the four other titan's right before the camera went off. All five smiled and sat down around the tree to exchange presents.

Gar came back to terms and paused the CD, picking up the phone he smiled.

"Yes I think Bruce will be pleased, can I have her name?"

He quickly grabbed a pencil and scribbled the name down.

"Kory Anders huh? Okay thank you Xavier, yes she'll end the show."

Gar hung up the phone and called in his secretary to call Bruce and tell him the latest addition to the concert. She nodded and left the room, leaving him alone again. Gar Logan hated Christmas with a passion, ever since the Titans all walked out on each other he's spent every Christmas alone.

Gar worked his way to the top and became the founder of a Green Gem City Records, a world wide recording studio for young artist and it also supplied music for Bruce Wayne's Charity Concert. He forced the memory he just had out of his head, he promised himself he wouldn't remember.

Flashback

"I don't understand why we're wasting our time tracking down Slade!"

Robin turned on Beast Boy giving him a glare.

"We're trying to catch a dangerous criminal!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, he was just as upset as the rest of the titans were.

"So you're going to sit in your all day and ignore us?"

Robin's anger was rising.

"Well I'm sorry I'm trying to catch a villain."

He then stomped out of the room. Little did they know that was only the spark that started it all.

Gar held his head in his hands, he just couldn't remember, not anymore.

-

Kory Anders sat in front of her mirror and gazed at herself, not matter what she did she couldn't remove the sadness from her eyes. The past had scared her and she didn't want to go there again. She was exhausted after giving another concert. A soft knock on the door brought her out of her gaze.

"Hey Kory."

She smiled up at her manager, Xavier Red. They had dated when they first met, but it didn't work out so now they're just friends.

"What's up?"

Xavier put his hands in his jean pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Well the best manager in the world just landed his singer to sing in Bruce's Charity Concert."

Kory gasped and a hand covered her mouth.

"You didn't?!"

"I did."

She squealed with delight and gave him a big hug, he grinned back at her and left her for some time alone. Kory sighed and laid down on her bed, sure she was happy, but not completely. She used to love Christmas, used to.

Flashback

"Friends what is this strange plant over mine and friend Robin's head?"

Robin was blushing very hard and the rest of the gang just snickered.

"It's mistletoe Star, any two people under it have to kiss."

The girl's cheeks turned red immediately and she looked at Robin.

"Oh they must do the kissing."

Robin could only nodded as he leaned in to kiss her.

End of flashback

Kory could feel the tears coming to her eyes and she blinked them back, she cursed herself for remembering. She let out a huge sigh as she rolled over to lay on her side.

Flashback

"Robin wait! Please we are only trying to help!"

Robin stopped before he could leave the room, he turned and his eyes were blazing at her.

"You know what Starfire you can help by staying out of my way!"

The words were like venom and it hurt her more than anything.

"Fine then Robin if I am such a bother to you all I am doing the quieting of the team!"

Robin just glared at her.

"Fine!"

She only glared back.

"Fine."

She couldn't believe he had let her go like that, Kory squeezed her eyes shut, shutting out the memories.

-

"Rachel! Can you come here, I'm not sure it's working!"

Rachel Roth rolled her eyes as she walked over to the blond working on lights for the concert.

"Lucy did you try turning it on?"

The girl named Lucy glared at her boss and nodded. Rachel sighed and took a look at the light switch box. She pushed a couple of buttons and the box came to life.

"There now can we have a light test?"

Lucy switched the lights on and they flowed down onto the stage where the concert would beheld the next night.

"Great, okay everyone tomorrows the big night so go home and rest."

Everyone said their goodbyes and made there way home. Rachel sat down on the stage and rubbed her head.

Flashback

"Come on Raven sing one song with us!"

She looked at the four titans skeptically, but finally gave into them. She sighed and joined them, standing next to Beast Boy she grabbed a book and began to sing.

"Hey we aren't half bad." Raven noted, with a smile.

"Yeah, Star who knew you had such a great voice."

Star smiled and gave a slight blush.

"Why thank you friends."

Rachel let out a long sigh as she got up and walked towards her car, how she had got the job she was doing? She didn't know either. She slowly made her way home pushing all the bad memories out of her head or at least she tried too.

"Stupid Christmas."

Flashback

Raven's eyes widened as Starfire walked towards her room to pack.

"Robin! How can you be such a jerk!" She spat at him.

"Me? I'm just trying to save the city!"

Raven pulled herself together before she tired to kill Robin.

"Will you stop playing hero for once and be with your friends?!"

Robin was going to comment back when Raven walked towards the door.

"Save you're breath robin, I'm leaving too."

Rachel pulled to a stop and took in a deep breath, she couldn't handle all this emotion at once. But she had to try.

-

Victor Stone grumbled to himself as he walked up his front steps to his house. He was greeted by his wife Karen, but it didn't brighten his mood. His boss was making him work on Christmas Eve, doing the technical stuff for Bruce's concert.

"Bad day sweetie?"

Victor only grunted and walked upstairs to change. Not like he cared his he worked on Christmas Eve, he disliked the holiday very much for reasons left unsaid.

Flashback

"All right ya'll who wants a cookie?"

Cyborg held out a plate of freshly baked cookies and four titans eagerly accepted them.

"These are amazing!"

Cyborg smiled and thanked Robin for the compliment and took a bite out of a cookie and smiled, this had to have been the best batch of cookies he has ever made.

"Well I'm glad ya'll approve now who's ready to play a game?"

Victor almost smiled, but resisted. He wanted nothing more than to see them again, he wanted to go back and change everything. Make everything better. He hadn't seen any of them since that fateful day and none of them knew it happened on Christmas Eve.

"Great Robin both the girls quiet, because of you!"

Robin must have been really pissed off because he didn't seem to care, he just walked away.

"Fine then, we just walking out on each other?"

Cyborg got no response and walked to his room, leaving Beast Boy alone.

"Great let's just abandon each other! Fine, have a wonderful life guys!"

Karen came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You okay?"

Victor only shrugged.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

-

"Richard can you please just go?"

Richard chuckled and nodded as he sat down next to Bruce.

"Fine, I'll go to the concert with you."

Bruce thanked him and Richard was free to go. Richard didn't want to go to Bruce's Charity Concert, not that he didn't like the cause, it was just that he goes every year and there's always the same people. Richard stole a glance at the calendar and sighed. He really didn't like the fact that tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

Flashback

Robin handed his present to Starfire and she opened it slowly to reveal a heart shaped diamond necklace. She gasped and quickly put it around her neck.

"Oh Robin it is glorious!"

She gave him a small hug and they separated, Robin seemed to be at a loss for words as he always was around her.

"N-no problem Star."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making the poor boy stutter even more.

Richard's lips curled into a small bitter smile. Oh how he wished to be with her again, he hated himself for losing Star. Richard shrugged off the memory and ran up to his room, only to remember even more.

Flashback

Robin slammed his door shut and proceeded to slide down it. Had he really just said those things? Apparently he did and where was that little voice? Obviously not there. Now the whole team had split and he was left on his own.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

He didn't get an answer to his question, nor did he expect one. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world, he was losing them….her.

"I'm sorry."

Richard bit his bottom lip and ran his hands through his hair, he had screwed up big time. He wanted to change everything, but he feared he would never see them again or so he thought.

-

December 24, 11:45 p.m.

"Come on people! Let's move it, next singer on!"

Rachel maneuvered her way through the crowds behind the stage, keeping everything running. She bumped into someone else and her clipboard fell out of her hands. She looked up to see a young man with green hair and fair skin, he was busy talking on a cell phone. He tugged on his black suit which revealed a green under shirt.

"No I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. The guy didn't seem to notice and she walked on.

"Yeah I'm still here, just bumped into some girl. Look I have to go."

Gar hung up his phone as he made his way over to curtain, he could see someone singing, the audience and Bruce sitting with someone else.

"Right."

The concert was coming to an end and the new singer was up next.

"Sound check please!"

Victor glanced up to see Gar walk over to him.

"Sounds good for the next singer."

Gar barley glanced at Victor and nodded. He then walked over to Xavier and smiled, shaking his hand.

"Okay everything's ready! Now where is she?"

Xavier glanced around and shrugged.

"She should be coming soon."

Gar nodded and walked on, this was it. This singer had better be as good as he heard her or he was…well Gar didn't want to think about that. He took a deep breath as the announcer called her out onto the stage. He caught a glimpse of her from behind. She had on a long red Christmas gown, very dressy like all the other singers and he red hair was pulled into a bun.

"Look Richard here's someone new."

Richard's eyes looked up over his seat for a moment and then turned to Bruce.

"What another younger singer just like the rest of them?"

Bruce only sighed and relaxed in his seat.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Kory took the stage and she smiled as a bright light hit her, she was ready. She took a deep breath as the music started.

****

Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away 

Silence filled the entire concert hall as the crowd became quiet. Her voice was so beautiful, Richard sat up his full attention on her. He rubbed his eyes, making sure it was real, she was real. The red hair, emerald eyes, sweet voice.

"Star?"

Before Richard could do much more he was out of his seat and running towards the stage.

****

Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play 

Rachel paused to listen to the girl's voice, she had never heard such a voice, except when she heard that very same voice sing Christmas carols when she was with that titans. She tried to push the possibilities out of her head.

"It can't be her."

Rachel then took off towards the front of the stage and bumped into two other people.

****

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Victor stared wide eye as he removed his head phones and placed them on the sounds machine. Memories came flooding back, wanted or not. He came to realize that he might have seen more than just Star here from the titans. His heart leaped for joy.

"This is for real!"

He took of for the stage when he crashed into two other people.

**_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know_**

Gar smiled as he knew she was an immediate success, but something about her was so familiar. He remembered when he saw her go out on stage, standing there. With a quick flash he saw Starfire standing in her place.

"Is it she?"

Gar bolted for the stage, dropping his cell phone in the process. He then collide with two other people.

****

I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

Richard ran through the crowd and up the stairs. People were yelling at him, but he didn't care he pushed passed them. He suddenly tripped over three people and it sent him crashing to the floor.

**_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh_**

Rachel looked up to see three other people on the floor, the two she had crashed into and the one who had tripped over them. A hand flew to her mouth as she let out a small gasp.

"B-beast Boy? Cyborg? Robin?"

**__**

All three boys paused to see who had called their names. They all locked eyes with each other and no one spoke, no one moved.

**_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_**

"Can it really be you titans?"

All four nodded and Richard smiled, but he had to get to Star. All four stood up and walked out on stage. The crowd whispered and Kory seemed puzzled. She turned to see the four people standing on stage with her. She gasped and her voice was lost for a moment.

"R-Robin?"

Richard smiled and walked over to her, taking her free hand.

"Yeah Star it's me and the rest of the titans."

The girl's eyes widened as she uttered the next verse.

****

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away 

"Star, all of you can you forgive me?"

All four titans smiled and nodded, Richard's slide around Kory, pulling her into a dip.

"Sorry Star, I should have done this a very long time ago."

He then leaned down and kissed her. Whistles and cheers came from the crowd and the titan's standing behind them. Bruce stood up and clapped as he watched the team reunite. They finally broke apart and laced fingers. Victor grabbed Rachel's hand who grabbed Gar's hand who grabbed Richard's other hand.

****

The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Xavier smiled as he leaned against a pillar.

"Well cutie looks like you've finally found Bird Boy."

**_Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love_ **

A cookie as to who can guess who Xavier really was Well I thought of this story as I was watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vabllqueen1792_  
_****


	9. Happy New Year

Teen Titan's Christmas Stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Happy New Year

A small green boy, with confetti in his hands, wound his way through the many hallways and into the living room. He silently snuck up to the couch where four unsuspecting titans sat. An evil smiled was plastered to his face. He drew in a deep breath and flung the confetti in the air.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

All four titans were nearly scared out of their wits. Cyborg ended up on the other side of the cough, Raven fell to the floor and Starfire had jumped into Robin's arms. Beast Boy snickers, but only for a moment because four pairs of evil eyes were on him.

"Beast Boy……"

His name came out of all four mouths in a hiss. Beast Boy made a small whimper, holding his hands behind his back and looked down at the ground.

"Hehe….sorry."

They held their gazes for a moment then turned away. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch next to Raven.

"So dudes any sweet parties tonight?"

"No Beast Boy."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow, he was ready to party on New Years Eve, but they weren't.

"Come on! It's New Years Eve! Hello, can you say party?"

Star gave her green friend a puzzled look.

"Please, what is this Eve of the New Years?"

Robin smiled and turned to her, ready to explain.

"New Years Eve is the last day of this year, at midnight it becomes the new year."

Starfire clasped her hands together , her eyes sparkling.

"Oh how glorious!"

Beast Boy just waved his hand in a lazy way.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's all about the sweet parties!"

The small comment earned a slap on the back of the head from Raven, who smiled in satisfaction. Beast Boy looked up at her, but before he could say anything Bumble Bee had appeared in screen. Cyborg brightened up at her appearance.

"Hey Bee!"

She smiled to see all five titans.

"Hey Sparky, so we were all wondering if you want to come to our New Years Eve party."

Beast Boy's face light up and he was in front of the screen quickly.

"Definitely!"

Bee smiled.

"Great see you soon then."

She left them to get ready and Beast Boy jumped into the air with excitement.

"Oh sweet!"

Beast Boy ran into his room before the other titans could say anything.

"Well I guess we better get ready."

They all nodded and walked to their rooms to change. Beast Boy managed to change into a pair of jeans a green under shirt and a purple jacked over it with purple converse. Cyborg got to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans with a long sleeved white and blue striped shirt and white K-Swiss. Raven pulled on a pair of black jeans with a long sleeved red t-shirt and black Rocket Dog shoes with red skulls. Starfire had on a pair of light jeans with rips in the knees, a long sleeved pink shirt and black flats with pink hearts. Robin wore a jeans with a black shirt and a red zipped up jacket and read converse.

They all met back in the living room, ready to go. When they got their, their jaws dropped in amazement. Titan's from around the world were dancing under the disco ball. Beast Boy punched his fits in the air and ran to the dance floor, busting out his 'mad skills'.

"Hey guys!"

The four remaining titans turned around the see Bee walking towards them, a drink in her hand. She smiled as she pulled to a stop.

"Glad you made it, now who's ready to dance?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment, then Cyborg took Bee's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Let's show them how it's done."

Bee laughed out loud and set her drink on the table. Leaving Star, Robin and Raven alone in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh what a glorious party is it not?" Star said, breaking the silence between them. Robin only nodded in response.

Go on and ask her to dance Boy Wonder.

Robin's nerves were getting to him, he simply couldn't ask her to dance. He noticed Raven had walked away leaving both of them alone. Robin sighed, he was going to do it.

"Hey Star?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with hope.

"Yes?"

Robin took in a deep breath and gulped, he was going to do it.

"Nice party isn't it?"

And then he chickened out, Starfire looked away, quit hurt.

"Oh, um yes the party is quit lovely."

Robin mentally slapped himself, he could face the toughest villains, but he couldn't ask Star to dance. He bit his bottom lip and decided.

It's either now or never.

"Look Star will….."

Robin was cut off though by another male voice.

"Hey Star do you want to dance?'

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Star smiled.

"Of course friend Speedy, I shall love to do the dancing with you."

Speedy smiled and held out his hand which she accepted. Robin gritted his teeth and his hands balled into a fist. First off no one calls Starfire Star except him, second he should be the one dancing with her.

Should have just asked her when I had the chance.

Robin sighed as he sat down on the couch and watched Star dance with Speedy, all he could think about was beating the shit out of Speedy. Starfire laughed and took a quick break and sat down next to Robin.

"Hello friend Robin!"

Robin only grunted in response, Starfire frowned and gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you not having an enjoyable time?"

Robin rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No Star I'm great."

She could detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"Would you like to do the dancing with me?"

Yes

"No Star looks like you're having a great time dancing with Speedy, why don't you just go dance with him."

Star was hurt by his words and the tone he was using them in. She stood up, completely offended.

"Well Robin if you would have done the asking before friend Speedy you would have been the one dancing with me!"

She stomped off and Robin ran his hands through his hair.

You are such an idiot.

Robin punched the couch and walked off in the other direction. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, even Raven who had was talking with Aqua Lad, everyone that is except for Robin and Starfire. No one seemed to notice though because it was only a few moments till midnight and everyone was gathering around.

Starfire sat on a leather chair, her head in her hands and her elbows rested on her knees. She sighed and kept her eyes on the ground. Robin sat back to back with her, not knowing she was in the other chair.

"Some new years this was."

"Yes, some glorious party."

Robin froze in thought, he recognized that glorious from anywhere.

"Star."

Starfire raised her head and turned it at the same time Robin did. Their lips were inches apart.

"Hey."

"Greetings."

Starfire suddenly remembered that she was mad at Robin.

"I trust that you are having the fun without me."

Robin bit his lip.

"Star I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

She turned back to face him.

"Truly?"

He smiled.

"Of course."

Everyone started counting down at once.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

Robin could feel her warm breath tickle his neck.

"Forgive me?"

Starfire giggled and nodded. Robin returned her smiled and leaned in to kiss her, star was surprised at first, but eagerly accepted.

**1**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Beast Boy had some confetti in his hands and threw it over the kissing couple. Everyone cheered and gave hugs to each other to start off the new year. Robin and Starfire separated.

"Now that's how you really start off the new year."

Starfire giggled and they kissed again. This year was already the best of their lives.

**This is the end, in wanted to end it with a New Years story even though it's Christmas oneshots XD, anyways I want to thank all my reviewers and please review. I haven't decided when I'm going to start writing my new story, but don't worry it will come out soon**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


End file.
